La cita (Akeno)
by EUPHORIA1400
Summary: OOIIII CCYYYYY hoy tendremos la cita de nuestar querida reina del clan gremory y el dragón gales, gracias a unas cuantas trampas que ella hizo se gano la cita de esta ocacion, ambos tendran una linda aventura en el infierno ¿como se desenvolvera esta cita? ¿habra final feliz? ¿como lo tomaran los demas? entren diviertanse leyendo y descubranlo


**OOOOIIIIEEEE CCCYYYYYY HOY HAY CITA ¿POR QUE NO? LES RECUERDO QUE ISSEI Y SUS MUCHACHOS NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A SU AUTOR YO SOLO LOS PIDO PRESTADOS XD**

 **DISFRUTEN**

Una vez más el día de hoy nos encontramos en el infierno, nuestro pobre Issei venia saliendo del estudio ya que termino un episodio más de su serie ¿Quién diría que ser "actor" podría ser tan cansado? Nuestro dragón se vistió con una camisa azul marino de mezclilla de la cual se desabotono los 3 botones superiores, y un pantalón negro con zapatos del mismo color. Hoy curiosamente lo recibió solo Akeno afuera de la grabación, lo cual era raro ya que habitualmente lo reciben todos sus amigos (incluido Vali que venía siempre de mala gana) venia vestida con una falda recta color negro que se pagaba a sus largas y sexys piernas tacones altos del mismo color y una camisa con escote color blanca y venia maquillada con los labios de un color carmesí muy sexy que resaltaban sus hermosos labios

-Oh Hola Akeno-san-saludo amable y algo sonrojado

-Hola Issei

-¿Sucedió algo?

-Si venía a informarte que Sirzechs-sama se llevó al resto de los muchachos a hacer un "encargo"-le dijo con tono malicioso-incluso a Vali

Issei en seguida lo noto, ya conocía bastante bien a su querida AKENO como para no darse cuenta

-¿No habrás tenido algo que ver con eso? ¿Cierto Akeno-chan?-le pregunto con un tono sarcástico

-Nooooo- soltó largo haciéndose la desentendida

-Akeno

-Bien si ya, yo le pedí ayuda a Sirzechs-sama para que pudiera tener mi cita Hoy, es muy molesto tener que estar peleando con las demás para lograrlo y como soy la consentida del amo dije ¿Por qué no?-admitió con un tono diabólico y una sonrisa psicópata al más puro estilo GASAI YUNO

- _Eres aterradora Akeno, un demonio, no espera eso si lo eres, pero le sacas demasiado provecho a eso-_ Pensaba Issei asustado con una gota en la cabeza al ver a su Reina en ese estado

-¿Dijiste algo I-S-S-E-I?-contesto despacio con una linda sonrisa pero un aura negra alrededor

-No nada Vámonos-dijo rápido evitando la mirada

-¡HI HONEY!-hablo emocionadísima

-Lo bueno es que hoy me pagaron así que podemos ir a cualquier lugar

En vista de que con Ravel se la paso discutiendo y jugando Issei no exploro mucho los "servicios" qué había en el infierno así que era una buena oportunidad. Primero fueron a explorar la ciudad, que para ser honestos era demasiado similar a las humanas, claro que con la diferencia de que por las calles había demonios, vampiros, hombres lobo etc. Era como Halloween en abril.

-Oye Issei ¿Quieres ir al acuario?-pregunto linda jalándolo de la manga

- _Kawai, KAWAI ¡KAWAI!-_ Pensaba frenético al borde de una explosión de sangre pero mantuvo la compostura-Si Akeno, Vamos

-Gracias

-¿Por qué?

-Por llamarme por mi nombre-dijo dulce mientras besaba la mejilla de su acompañante

Este acto provoco 2 cosas, 1: que ella se re pegara más a él y 2: que Issei le sangrara la nariz (otra vez) una vez en el acuario él pensó que vería pececitos bonitos y pequeños, no se esperaba el espectáculo que presencio;

- _A su derecha verán a nuestra Hipocampo se trata de un caballo marino que desde la parte inferior del cuerpo tenía forma de cola de pez. Vive tanto en aguas dulces como saladas y puede respirar aire. Son herbívoros y se alimentan de algas-_ decía la guía del acuario con su micrófono- _A su Izquierda encontraran al gran MEGALODON una criatura Prehistórica que reino los mares terrestres entre 19,8 y 2,6 millones de años atrás fuerte y grande_

-Eh ¿Akeno-san? ¿No esas cosas se extinguieron hace millones de años?-susurro aterrado

-Ella lo dijo Issei, en el mundo Terrestre, en el infierno aún quedan cientos, miles de ellos-contesto entre risitas

-Ya veo-dijo con una gota en la cabeza

 _-Bien y nuestra atracción principal-_ hablaba emocionadísima la guía- _El rey acuático, el ser más grande de los mares… ¡El Kraken!_

De pronto en un gran, GRAN ¡GRAN! Lago empezaron a salir gigantescos tentáculos

-¡AAHHHHH!-Gritaba aterrado Issei

- **JAJAJAJAJAJA-** se burlaba cierta mano con luz- **¿No me digas que te da miedo el Kraken AIBOU? JAJAJAJAJA**

-¡Ddraig!

 **-No deberías tenerle miedo a un pulpo, que compañero tan cobarde JAJAJAJAJA**

-¿Dijiste algo C-H-I-C-H-I-R-Y-U-T-E-I?-le dijo molesto

 **-¡¿COMO ME LLAMASTE?!** -grito molesto

La mano de Issei se activó y empezó a ahorcarlo mientras que él con su mano humana golpeaba a la de dragón. Akeno por su parte disfrutaba de sobremanera el estar con su amado viéndolo pelear con su gear. Después de un rato fueron a comer, comieron comida del infierno, la cual tenía una presentación un tanto "rara" pero con un sabor exquisito, comieron alegre mientras ella lo alimentaba con los palillos, mientras él hacía lo mismo, una escena bastante romántica, Akeno pinto de carmín sus mejillas por la pena, haciendo que se pusiera el doble de linda, él no se aguantó y le beso la mejilla pero ella volteo en ese instante y el beso lo recibió en los labios, ambos se quedaron congelados un instante pero luego lo continuaron más profundo y lento, se separaron por falta de aire y luego siguieron comiendo. Al finalizar el día tomaron el tren que los llevo al infierno la primera vez que Issei fue al mismo, ella se quedó dormida en el hombro de Issei haciendo que él se apenara

Llegaron a casa y aún estaba vacía

-Oh parece que no han llegado-dijo Él extrañado

-Bien… entonces podemos retomar de donde nos quedamos-hablo seductora mientras colgaba sus brazos del cuello de él

Empezaron lento, amoroso, suave, pero la intensidad comenzó a subir más sexy, apasionado un beso fuerte, él intento separarse por falta de aíre pero ella no lo hizo y profundizo aún más el beso, por pasión ella metió su lengua en la boca de Issei, el obviamente "reacciono" cosa que se dio cuenta ella

-ARA, ARA ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-dijo picara

-lo siento-contesto muy apenado

-No te preocupes, yo… ya estoy lista-hablo dulce y apenada-Estoy lista para entregarme a ti cuando me lo pidas ¡Porque te amo Issei!

-También te amo Akeno-sonrió dulce

-Entonces no hay que reprimirse más

Ambos se acercaban lento, sus mejillas se pintaron de carmín, sus labios ya iban a tocarse cuando la puerta sonó.

-Odio a los in oportunistas-dijo ella claramente molesta por la interrupción, en seguida abrió la puerta y de ella cayeron duro todos los demás-¿Qué hacen?

Pero con lo que no contaba es que no la espiaban, se cayeron porque estaban exhaustos y sucios

-¡¿RIAS?! ¡¿MUCHACHOS?!-Grito preocupado al darse cuenta de su estado

-¡¿Qué les ocurrio?!-dijo igual Issei

-Oni-sama… Nos puso a pintar y arreglar el castillo-hablo bocabajo tirada en el piso

-¡¿Cómo se atreven a poner a trabajar al emperador blanco?! ¡Sirzechs juro que ahora si te mato!-gritaba furioso Vali que estaba igual que los demás

-(Ambos) ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-rieron sonoramente Issei y Akeno

-Bueno Issei-kun después terminamos-le dijo amable mientras hacia una reverencia- Gracias por todo

Pero las demás en sus mentes hicieron clic y se dieron cuenta de lo que ella había hecho

 **-(todas) ¡AAAKKKKEEEEENNNNOOOO!**

 **-No, chicas esperen, no esperaba que les hiciera eso… por favor ¡NNOOOOO!-Gritaba corriendo por el miedo que le causaron sus amigas**

 **OOOHHHH SI AL FIN LLEGO LA NUEVA CITA, CIENTO HABERLAS DEJADO TANTO TIEMPO PERO SE ME CORTO LA INSPIRACION PERO YA REGRESO ¡YEEIIIII!**

 **UN GRAN ESFUERZO PARA TODAS ESAS EXCELENTES PERSONAS QUE ME AYUDAN Y LEEN MIS QUERIDAS HISTORIAS**

 **CON PULPO, EUPHORIA1400**


End file.
